1. Field
The present disclosure relates to power management chips using power semiconductors and power management devices including the power management chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductors that receive a main power and convert the received power into particular voltages or distribute the power to a plurality of devices are being adopted in electronic devices. The power semiconductor may be manufactured using a silicon-based semiconductor, or may be realized as a gallium nitride (GaN) transistor or a silicon carbide (SiC) transistor based on a compound semiconductor such as GaN or SiC.
Power semiconductors may be used as a unit for switching power voltages in a power management chip. However, when driving the power management chip, noise may occur and power efficiency may be affected due to parasitic RLC elements. In addition, the power management chip is driven by a high voltage transistor and, thus, management costs increase.